


Heed the warning

by Yoshiaki



Series: Their kinda love is ageless [8]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M, Naughty Thranduil, Smut, a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiaki/pseuds/Yoshiaki
Summary: Do not tease an Alpha during heat
Relationships: Bard the Bowman/Thranduil
Series: Their kinda love is ageless [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526645
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Heed the warning

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to everyone waiting on the conclusion of the Wildest Dreams, Crazier, You belong with me, Trouble, Bad Blood & Out of the woods. I'll be posting it very soon but for now, do enjoy a little bit of smut.
> 
> Also, OhMeGosh what am i doing?

Thranduil couldn’t move, he didn’t even dare, because after four rounds of fighting, he realised that there was nothing he really could do.

Laying naked on his large bed, his ass up and his arms stretched straight out above him, hands gripping the beautiful wooden headboard tightly, Thranduil should have listened. But he was a stubborn Omega and now his Alpha was out for release, nailing his prostate as though it were the root of all evil and needed to be cast out.

All he could hear was his Alpha’s high-pitched breathing against his skin, the pain in his shoulder increasing the more he was bitten, blood starting to stain the sheets as the sound of his own breathless whimpers, fell past his lips without him noticing. His whole body hurt, but the sheer size of his Alpha buried deep within him hurt even more.

“Bard…” he managed to whisper out weakly, unable to open his eyes or move his head to look back.

But his Alpha didn’t respond back to him, he just kept pounding into him, his fingers digging deep into Thranduil’s lush ass, hurting him…

“Bard, please,” again he tried, and he soon regretted that as the angle of his Alpha’s thrusts changed so suddenly and he was even in deeper like never before, splitting the omega open and eliciting out strangled cries.

“Ba—”

“Shut up!” the Alpha snapped angrily, his voice hoarse and heavy with insanity. He was not himself anymore and Thranduil could do nothing but take what he was getting. He would be sore for the next coming days, unable to walk or sit. He would be bedridden, and it was all because he didn’t listen, didn’t heed the warning his Alpha had spoken of and now he was paying dearly, his begging useless.

But of course, that wasn’t all, because deep down, despite the pain, a part of Thranduil loved this, craved this and revelled in it, not wanting it to end.

He was a masochist, content with starving off his release for as long as he could contain and that alone wasn’t disturbing enough for him. But right now, that part of him was paralysed, for he had never felt such intense and concentrated pleasure to the point of sobbing like a child, never had his Alpha ever dared to hurt him in such a manner.

Why oh, why didn’t he heed the warning?

Another weak sound escaped past his lips and the bed rocked even harder, the springs recoiling and protesting their durability. And in that very moment, everything seemed to stop because he then saw sparks of white flood his vision and after two harsh strokes that bruised his prostate, Thranduil felt himself clench around the Alpha’s massive length that expanded and knotted before he came, his seed gushing deep within, searing hot and flooding him until it spilled out of his entrance and dribbled down the back of his thigh.

Not a single sound had escaped him then and he felt his Alpha’s knot swell once more, crushing his prostate and punching out a high-pitched gasp from the Omega. “Oh fuck…” his Alpha whispered breathlessly against his ear, gently nibbling on the lobe and then, with a soft tone, said, “Thranduil.”

The Omega whimpered out in relief, for his Alpha had come back to him, his voice wavering dangerously low as though he had been battling the waves of the ocean for hours. “Bard,” Thranduil said weakly. He sounded strained but the relief in his voice was acknowledged and Bard began scattering kisses all over his shoulders and neck; an apology for what had just occurred.

“I’m so sorry. So sorry, my love,” his Alpha whispered, gushing out another load of his seed which made Thranduil tremble deliciously.

“I love you,” the platinum-blonde said instead. He was not angry with his Alpha, for this had been his own fault and a lesson learned. And after a long while, his Alpha finally pulled out slowly, careful not to hurt him and what a loss it was for Thranduil. He finally sank down onto the bed fully and accepted that he couldn’t move much yet.

For a moment, Bard left the bed and when he returned he had with him a towel that he used to gently clean his Omega with. It was an intimate act, based solely on all his love which Thranduil took greedily, basking in each caress on his bruised body. “Tell me, that you love me too,” he whispered to Bard, his beloved Alpha who was now looking deep into his eyes with absolute sorrow; guilty that he had done the one thing he promised never to do.

Thranduil stroked his cheek and pulled him down by the shoulder as Bard threw the towel onto the floor and carefully laid down on his Omega’s chest, the bloody and cum-ruined sheets shoved away.

“Do not feel guilt or regret, my love, for I was the one who asked for this by tempting and torturing you. I am the one who should be asking for your forgiveness. I should have listened to you,” Thranduil said.

His Alpha didn’t answer; he simply caressed his Omega’s side, feeling over every bruise that had been attained under his hand, until he got to the bite mark on his shoulder. “I love you,” he finally said, voice filled with love, enough to rouse Thranduil from the guilt he felt, and his heart was flooded with hope again.

He kissed his Alpha’s head and wrapped his arms around him, his long slender fingers entangling into that dark hair, playing with it. And just like that, he began to laugh. His Alpha laughed too and Thranduil noted from then that teasing an Alpha during heat was quite painful, no matter how much he loved the pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You are appreciated! - Yoshiaki


End file.
